BLOOD IDENTITY
by Ca rie Sha
Summary: Ibuku mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan membawaku dari dunia manusia ke dunia vampir. Ibu mengambil resiko yang sangat besar untuk merawatku meski aku ini seorang manusia. "Pergi kau! menjauh dariku!" "kau tahu, aroma tubuhmu bagaikan feromon yang membuatku terjerat dan tak mungkin berpaling kembali. kau vampir dari klan apa?"


Hai! Apa kabar semuanya... Sebagai perkenalan pertama, Maka rie persembahkan Fic pertama Rie berjudul "Blood Identity".

Mungkin kesan awal dari judulnya adalah kisah yang ada adegan berdarah-darah, gore, atau bunuh-bunuhan. Tapi Eitss…tunggu dulu. Justru mungkin gak akan ada adegan macam itu. Ini Cuma kisah Naruto di dunia vampire beserta romansa kisah cintanya. * Yaa ampuun… pasaran banget yak idenya. Tapi biarlah, namanya juga masih belajar. Rie juga bingung mau ngasih judul apaan.

Ada beberapa kalimat yang rie sadur dari beberapa fic yang pernah rie baca. Baik itu dari FFN atau pun buku novel. Jadi jika para readers dan senpai semua, pada nantinya nemu beberapa kalimat atau kata, trus bilang "Lho! Heh! Ini kan kata-kata di fic gue!" atau mungkin akan berkata "kayaknya gue pernah baca neh kalimat dech di fic lain.". Maka Rie minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Harap maklum, rie masih belajar.

So…. Selamat menikmati

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing utama : Sasu femNaru

Rate : T

**Dont Like****? Monggo saya persilahkan buat ****Read**** dulu.**

**Nanti silahkan kasih review**

CHAPTER 1

.

Tengah hari yang terik dan cerah telah terlewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Disebuah gubuk kecil ditengah hutan terlarang terdengar sebuah jeritan yang memilukan.

"Hindari siapapun yang berhubungan dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan. Mereka adalah golongan vampir yang sangat berbahaya!" kata-kata itu terus terngiang ngiang di telinga gadis itu. Tangannya terus mengacak-acak surai pirangnya karena bingung. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, di depanku jelas- jelas ada seorang anggota kerajaan yang sedang sekarat karena terbakar matahari__ putih__. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu aku seorang manusia karena matanya kututup perban karena luka terkena matahari._

Nafas pemuda itu masih memburu. Rasa sakit dan panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari kepala sampai kaki. Bahkan sepertinya seluruh organ dalamnya pun sedang ikut terbakar. Pemuda itu mengejang dalam kodisi kritisnya. Rasa iba seorang Naruto ternyata lebih besar dari ketakutannya akan dirinya yang mungkin ketahuan. Naruto menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda yang sedang terbungkus perban, yang saat ini sedang mengejang dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap agar pemuda itu segera tenang dan tidak terlalu menderita dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Namun Naruto lupa bahwa mata cincinnya yang berbentuk hati sedang berada pada posisi terbalik di bawah telapak tangannya, hal itu akan menimbulkan bekas pada pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda itu nantinya tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Aargh...Panas! Aku benci matahari putih..!" Pemuda itu berteriak-teriak dengan suaranya yang serak dan menggema di dalam gubuk itu.

Deg! Naruto terkejut dengan teriakan pemuda yang sedang ditolongnya. Dia teringat kembali kata-kata ibunya_._

_Ibu, apakah benar semua vampir kerajaan membenci manusia? Tunggu dulu, ibu memang tidak pernah mengatakan itu, tapi..._Naruto terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sementara dia tetap diam dan tak mau mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun semenjak menolong pemuda itu. Akhirnya perlahan- lahan tenaga pemuda itu melemah dan tertidur.

Perlahan –lahan Naruto melepasakan pegangannya dan bersandar di sudut dinding yang berlawanan arah dengan pemuda sekarat itu. Napasnya terengah engah karena kelelahan memegangi orang yang baru ditolongnya itu. Dia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Takut orang itu belum benar-benar tidur dan mengenali suaranya. Tiba- tiba air mata meleleh dari kedua matanya.

_Kenapa aku menangis? Apakah aku harus sedih dan kasihan dengan orang ini ataukah aku harus benci dan takut pada vampir kerajaan ini yang mungkin akan memburuku jika tau bahwa aku manusia. __Harusnya hari ini aku bersenang-senang, dan bukannya malah…_ Dalam hati Naruto bimbang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

_Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan__? __ apa aku harus terus duduk menjauh di sudut dinding ini atau apa!_ Naruto menjerit dalam hati karena perasaannya yang saat ini tidak karuan.

_Bagaimana jika dia tau kalau aku manusia dan dia memburuku? Atau apa aku lari saja sekarang dan membiarkan dia disini, toh dia belum tau siapa aku dan tidak mengenaliku. Jadi aku tidak akan ketahuan. Yaa, itu dia aku lari saja sekarang!_

Perlahan Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan agar orang itu tidak terbangun. Dilihatnya matahari hampir tenggelam. Dan dia tutup pintu itu perlahan –lahan. Sesampainya di luar gubuk, Naruto segera berlari sekencang –kencangnya sambil menangis.

_Ibu apa yang harus kulakukan__?_

Tidak lama kemudian sampailah dia di pohon apel emas, tempat Naruto menemukan pemuda itu. Naruto duduk bersandar di pohon sebentar untuk mengatur nafas.

.

"Ibu jika aku bukan vampir seperti mereka, berarti aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun dong. Berarti aku ini lemah sekali ya bu? Ibu kenapa aku harus manusia? Kenapa aku harus berbeda dengan mereka.!" Seorang Naruto yang masih berusia 6 tahun menangis dipelukan ibunya karena baru dijahili teman-teman kecilnya.

"Sayang, jangan menangis yaa..ibu ada disini selalu untukmu.. Sayang kau tidaklah lemah, justru sebenarnya kau lebih kuat dan lebih hebat dari kami. Kau berasal dari bangsa manusia yang sangat mengagumkan." Ibu muda itu memeluk Naruto kecil sambil mengecup keningnya dalam posisi seperti menimang-nimang bayi kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa terbang dan bergerak cepat seperti mereka bu!" Naruto terus merengek pada ibunya.

"Sayang, sebenarnya kau punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki kaum vampir. Kau punya kepekaan dan kelembutan hati yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mengenalmu akan mencintaimu. Bahkan jika kau mau, kau mampu menakhlukkan dan merubah hati vampir yang jahat menjadi baik jika kau mau. Dengan hatimu kau bisa membuat vampir terkuat didunia jatuh cinta bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu suatu saat. Kau mempunyai jiwa penolong yang sangat besar. Dan itulah kelebihan dan kekuatan utama yang harus kau pertahankan sayang.." Ibu menatap mata Naruto kecil sambil tersenyum berkaca-kaca. Dan mendekap erat Naruto kecil itu.

"Tidurlah sekarang sayang, kau adalah anak ibu yang hebat."

Naruto kecil menguap dalam dekapan ibunya. " Tapi apakah itu cukup kuat untuk melindungiku bu?" tanya Naruto kecil dalam kantuknya.

Ibu mengecup kepalanya sambil menimang-nimang Naruto kecil.

" Itu sudah lebih dari cukup sayang."

" Ibu aku sayang ibu.."

Perlahan- lahan Naruto membuka matanya. Di sekelilingnya keadaan sudah gelap dan tak ada ibu yang memeluk dan menimang-nimangnya. _Ah berarti tadi itu hanya mimpi. _

Huff...Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan berpikir.

"Mungkin aku memang satu-satunya manusia didunia vampir ini. Dan ibu mungkin benar, mungkin memang itu satu-satunya kekuatan yang kumiliki. Aku hanya memiliki hati dan perasaan yang mudah kasihan pada siapun yang sedang kesusahan. Huff... baiklah tidak peduli dia mau vampir biasa atau vampir kerajaan, tapi aku tetap harus menolongnya, apapun resikonya nanti. Aku tidak peduli!"

Naruto menyalakan ranting pinus api dari saku dan melihat arlojinya. " Wah baru pukul enam sore. Ternyata aku ketiduran hampir satu jam. Dia melihat keatas pohon, dilihatnya hanya tersisa 10 apel emas. Dia pun segera memasang kuda-kuda disamping pohon. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan Dashh..! dengan sekali tendangan pada badan pohon itu jatuhlah semua apel emas yang tersisa. Naruto segera memunguti apel emas dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya, tidak lupa dipungutinya beberapa helai daun apel yang sangat lebar itu, siapa tahu dia akan membutuhkannya nanti.

Memang, pada hari matahari putih semua yang ada didunia vampir menjadi lemah, dan itu berarti menjadi sangat ringan bagi Naruto. Karena pada hari itu lapisan langit semerah darah sebagai perisai pelindung dunia vampir dari panasnya matahari menghilang. Hal ini hanya berlangsung 2 kali dalam setahun. Itupun jangka waktunya hanya 1 hari. Pada hari itu semua hal yang berbau dengan darah akan menghilang dan terbakar. Dunia vampir akan benar-benar bersih dari aroma darah. Yaa itu adalah satu-satunya hari yang paling disukai Naruto. Karena pada hari itu dia merasakan tubuhnya,jantung, dan paru-parunya bersih dan ringan karena tidak harus menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan hawa darah, meskipun dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Pada hari itu semua vampir akan sangat lemah dan kehilangan semua kekuatan sehingga mereka memilih untuk mengurung diri untuk tidur penuh sampai kembalinya langit darah lagi besok paginya. Naruto akan menjadi satu-satunya yang terkuat pada hari itu. Bahkan pohon yang besarpun akan mudah dirobohkan oleh Naruto pada hari itu.

Huff...huff...huff..akhirnya sampai juga di gubuk, batin Naruto. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu membuka pintu itu untuk mengintip. Dilihatnya orang itu tidak berubah dan bergerak posisinya seperti saat ditinggalkannya.

Hah, untung saja,lebih baik aku segera masuk saja. Baru saja dia masuk dan menutup pintu. " Siapa kau?" sebuah suara lemah keluar dari vampir kerajaan itu.

Gawat! Naruto berdiri mematung dan wajahnya segera pucat pasi tak bergerak disamping pintu. Gawat ternyata dia sudah sadar, Aduh bagaimana ini?

" Siapa kau? Apa kau yang telah menolongku siang tadi?" Orang itu menggerak-gerakkan sedikit kepalanya berharap dapat mendengar suara jawaban.

" Siapa namamu? Aku telah berhutang nyawa padamu. Jika aku sembuh nanti aku akan membalas jasamu. " masih tampak menahan rasa sakit dia sekujur tubuhnya yang terbakar, orang itu tampak kebingungan karena tidak mendengar suara apapun. Naruto berjalan mendekat perlahan menuju orang itu dalam kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" Hei kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara? Baiklah jika begitu, biar aku yang memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah..."

"Psssttt..." Naruto mendesis menyuruh orang itu diam dan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, sambil berjongkok disamping orang itu. Naruto akhirnya bicara tapi dia sedikit merubah suaranya menjadi lebih besar untuk penyamaran.

" Psstt..! tenang dan istirahatlah tuan. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, luka bakarmu terlalu parah. Kau baru keluar dari kondisi kritis saat ini." Kata Naruto sambil membetulkan jubahnya yang dia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh orang itu.

Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya setelah mendengar penolongnya bicara "seorang wanita rupanya." Ucapnya lirih dengan suara serak." Siapa namamu? Kau darimana? Oiya namaku adalah..." Sekali lagi Naruto memotong bicara orang itu.

"Pssstt! Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara! Aku tidak mau tau siapa dan darimana kau berasal. Dan satu lagi tolong jangan pula coba bertanya siapa dan darimana aku." Kata Naruto sedikit keras dan menahan suaranya..

Senyum menghilang dari bibir orang itu. Sialan orang ini, padahal aku sudah coba merubah suara tapi dia masih tau kalau aku wanita. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati sambil memastikan bahwa mata orang itu masih tertutup pembungkus wajah. Lalu dia mengeluarkan apel emas dan beberapa helai daunnya dari tas. Disusunnya daun itu diatas tanah dan dilumatkannya apel emas diatas daun. Seketika itu juga daun itu berubah keemasan terkena sari apel emas.

Naruto lalu membawa bubur apel emas itu mendekat ke si vampir kerajaan dan mulai membuka perban di tangan kirinya. Tapi sebelumnya Naruto tidak lupa memakai sarung tangannya. Naruto tidak mau kulitnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan vampir kerajaan itu atau jika tidak maka dia akan ketahuan. Naruto membuka perlahan-lahan perban di lengan kiri pemuda itu dengan hanya satu penerangan kecil dari pinus api sebagai cahaya. Samar-samar Naruto melihat kulit pemuda itu benar-benar rusak parah hitam dan gosong. Hati Naruto miris dan tidak tega melihat hal itu.

"Aahh!..Sakit.." pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya karena merasakan sakit dan pedih yang teramat sangat saat kulitnya tergesek.

" Sabarlah, aku akan berusaha mengobatimu semampuku. Aku tau kau adalah seorang pria yang tangguh, jadi tahanlah rasa sakit ini. Aku yakin kau bisa." Entah darimana Naruto bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan Naruto tersenyum sendiri karena tiba-tiba dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

" Terimakasih, siapapun kau penolongku." Vampir kerajaan itu merasa sedikit tenang dan bahagia mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu meskipun dari orang yang belum pernah dilihat dan dikenalnya. Senyumnya sedikit tampak disela-sela dia menahan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah perban ditangan kirinya terlepas Naruto mengoleskan bubur apel emas kekulit pemuda itu. Rasa dingin dan sejuk langsung meresap kekulit vampir muda itu. Naruto mengoleskan dan meratakan bubur apel itu dari lengan sampai telapak tangan vampir itu dan membungkusnya kembali dengan perban. Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto pada tangan kiri pemuda itu. Selanjutnya Naruto menyingkap jubah yang dipakainya untuk menyelimuti pemuda itu dan mengoleskan bubur apes emas dibeberapa bagian dada dan perut yang terluka. Dan menyelimutinya kembali dengan jubah putihnya. Selanjutnya Naruto meneteskan sari apel emas ke wajah si vampir yang tertutup perban. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko membuka perban karena khawatir lukanya akan terkelupas seiring dibukanya perban, mengingat luka diwajah vampir itu lebih parah dari luka yang lain. Jadi Naruto hanya berharap Sari apel itu bisa meresap melalui perban, tidak lupa Naruto meneteskan sari apel emas ke baagian kelopak mata yang ditutupinya dengan perban. Cukup melelahkan juga mengingat dia harus melakukannya sendiri dan harus hati-hati.

Sudah selesai, Huahh... akhirnya selesai juga. Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menatap wajah vampir itu yang terbungkus perban. Hihihi... lucu juga wajahnya kalau seperti itu. Mirip gambar mumi di buku ibu, bedanya dia vampir gosong. Naruto cekikan dalam hati. Berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Gadis pirang itu melihat dan mengamati makhluk ini dari atas sampai bawah. _Jujur saja aku iba dan sangat kasihan__ padamu__. Tapi setiap kali kulihat cincin hitam bermotif naga perak itu, kekawatiranku selalu muncul. Apakah__?__ Ataukah itu hanya cincin yang mirip saja__?_

_Tidak tidak, jika dia benar dia adalah vampir kerajaan, lalu sedang apa dia dikota kami. Bukankah kota ini berada jauh d__ari __kerajaan. Aku khawatir, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku jika tahu aku adalah manusia. Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu? Ibupun mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan membawaku dari dunia manusia ke dunia vampir. Ibu mengambil resiko yang sangat besar untuk merawatku meski aku ini seorang manusia. Hanya karena permintaan terakhir orang tua kandungku._ _Bagaimana jika ibu ketahuan telah merawatku dan ikut dihukum pul__a?_

dilihatnya jam ternyata sudah jam 10 malam lewat. Naruto tau dia harus segera pulang tapi dia sangat kelelahan.

_Ah mungkin aku bisa istirahat 1 jam saja disini sebentar. Akan sangat gawat jika aku terlambat sampai kerumah besok pagi_. Tentu saja! Besok pagi matahari akan terbit membawa langit darah yang baru. Memang bukan itu yang dia permasalahkan selama ini. Tapi pada setiap awal – hari pertama setelah hari matahari putih berakhir – kemunculan langit darah yang baru pada pagi hari, pasti akan membawa lautan embun darah yang pekat dan membanjiri udara. Saat ini tubuh Naruto terutama paru-parunya sudah bersih dari udara beraroma darah yang biasa dia hirup setiap hari, oleh matahari putih. Sehingga setiap pergantian langit darah gadis itu harus menderita karena harus mulai membiasakan diri lagi untuk menghirup udara baru yang bercampur darah yang jauh lebih pekat dan benar-benar basah, menyesakkan dan benar-benar mencekiknya pada hari itu saja. Dan sejak Naruto kecil hal ini harus terus dia alami 2 kali dalam setahun pada hari pergantian langit darah. Namun dia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang berkat ibunya. Biasanya setiap hari itu datang, ibu akan menyuruhnya berendam, menenggelamkan diri penuh di dalam air sambil meminum sari apel emas untuk meringankan sakit yang ku alami. Tapi saat ini hanya tersisa 2 apel emas sisanya untuk mengobati vampir asing ini yang entah sedang tertidur atau apa, karena sedari tadi diam tak bergerak.

Huahh….. Naruto menguap dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Dilihatnya vampir itu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Lalu dalam remang-remang ruangan yang hanya ditemani sebatang pinus api yang hampir habis nyalanya, dia melihat arlojinya.

"HAH! jam 4!Aku ketiduran!" Naruto berteriak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba vampir itu bergerak dan bertanya. Rupanya dia terbangun karena teriakan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" vampir itu bertanya lagi.

Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur selama ini. Sebentar lagi matahari baru, akan terbit.

" tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kata Naruto singkat dengan tetap memakai suara samaran.

Naruto Lalu mengambil sisa 2 apel diatas daun dan memasukkan satu apel ke dalam tasnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju vampir itu dan meletakkan apel yang satunya ditangan kanan si vampir.

" Maaf aku membangukanmu sepagi ini, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena terkejut.

" Apa langit darah sudah muncul?" tanya vampir itu lagi.

" Belum. Tapi sebentar lagi. Dan aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Dengarlah, aku tidak bisa merawatmu hari ini. Jangan tanya alasannya. Tapi aku akan kembali besok lagi jika….jika aku bisa. Jadi kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang. Aku meletakkan 1 apel emas di tanganmu. Cobalah untuk memakannya agar kau segera sembuh. Jangan banyak bergerak."

" Terimaka..."

" sama-sama..dan satu lagi, jangan pernah membenci matahari putih jika kau terluka hanya karena dia berbeda dengan matahari merah…aku pergi dulu. " Lalu Naruto segera berlari keluar setelah sempat membanting pintu karena gugup. Dia berlari menerobos kegelapan hutan dengan instingnya. Karena dia tidak membawa penerangan apapun saat ini.

Sial! kenapa dia bisa terlambat bangun. Bisa diciumnya aroma darah yang mulai turun dari atas saat ini. Berarti tidak lama lagi udara akan dibanjiri oleh kabut darah. Naruto harus terus-dan terus berlari. Setelah berlari hampir satu jam akhirnya dia sampai didesanya

_sedikit__ lagi aku sampai_. Kabut darah pekat sudah mulai turun mendekat diatasnya sekitar 2 meter diatasnya. Naruto sudah mulai kesulitan bernafas dan terbatuk-batuk, karena sebagian paru-paruku menghirup udara bercampur darah. Jantungnya sakit sekali, gadis itu tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Tapi tetap diseretnya kakinya untuk berjalan secepatnya menuju rumah.

_Ibu kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu Ibu?!_ Matanya terasa panas karena terkena udara berdarah ini. Gadis itu mulai merasa kembali menjadi gadis kecil dan menangis memanggil-manggil Ibunya.

_Biasanya pada saat seperti ini Ibu pasti ada disampingku untuk menemaniku.__Hiks…__ Tapi sekarang aku berada di luar rumah sendirian tanpa ada siapapun yang tau._ Gawat! kabut darah itu sudah mulai menyentuh kepalanya, Naruto bisa merasakan rambutnya mulai basah oleh darah. Sekarang dia harus berjalan agak merunduk agar tidak terkena kabut itu. Dilihatnya cahaya dilangit sudah mulai tampak. Ah, sebentar lagi matahari muncul. Sambil berjalan terseok-seok Naruto merogoh tasnya untuk mencari cermin. Ini dia cerminnya. Dia menatap wajahnya di cermin yang tampak mengerikan. Titik-titik darah hampir memenuhi wajahnya dan matanya.._Mataku_! memerah mengerikan. Entah ini terkena darah atau memang karena sakit. Naruto mengarahkan cermin itu ke atas dan dia melihat kabut darah diatasnya melalui cermin. Tampak merah bergelombang gelombang seperti badai lautan darah yang hendak menenggelamkannya.

_Lima rumah lagi__! Sedikit lagi__ aku akan sampai di rumah__!_. Naruto sudah merangkak sekarang karena kabut itu sudah berjarak sekitar 50 an cm dari atas tanah.

_Ibu sudahkah kau bangun__?__ Apa kau tidak merasakan putri kecilmu ini tidak berada disampingmu sekarang__?_ Sepertinya Naruto lupa, biasanya dialah yang membangunkan ibunya saat fajar pertama seperti ini.

_Huff...Huff...Huff... sial udaranya bertambah pek__at!__ Aku tidak sanggup lagi. _

_Arrghhh!Jantungku sakiitt..!_

Bruk!

Naruto terjatuh dari posisinya merangkau dan kini dia bergerak merayap ditanah karena tenaganya sudah habis. Jantungnya terasa mau pecah sekarang.

_Apel emas!_

itu dia yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Lalu Naruto berhenti sebentar dan merogoh tasnya kembali dengan tangannya yang sudah gemetaran dan lemah. Gadis itu menemukan apel yang dia cari. Dengan tangan dan tubuh yang sudah gemetaran gadis malang ini coba untuk memakan apel emas itu dan mengunyahnya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa menelan gigitan pertamanya di tenggorokannya yang rasanya tersumbat ini.

Naruto yang telah kehabisan tenaga itupun pingsan tak bergerak setelah menelan satu gigitan apel.

Sementara itu Kurenai, ibu Naruto terbangun setelah hidungnya mencium aroma kabut darah. Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar Naruto. Seperti biasanya setiap pergantian langit darah dia akan dibangunkan oleh putrinya. Tapi kali ini dia sedikit heran karena putrinya tidak berada disampingnya. Apakah mungkin dia berendam sendiri tanpa bantuannya. Merasa firasatnya tidak enak kurenai segera menuju kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan putrinya itu – mungkin saja Naruto masih tertidur – dan menyuruhnya berendam di kamar mandi sementara dia membuat sari apel emas. Dia menuju kamar Naruto dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya Kurenai karena kamar Naruto kosong dan masih rapi seolah belum tersentuh semalaman. Kurenai berlari menuju kamar mandi namun dia tidak menemukan Naruto.

" Naruto dimana kau?! Apa kau belum kembali dari memetik apel emas?"

Kurenai lalu menuju balkon dan membuka pintu. Dia segera meloncat dari balkon dan melayang-layang menuju hutan terlarang, menembus pekatnya kabut darah. Kekawatiran mulai merayapi Kurenai. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Namun baru melewati beberapa rumah,tidak lama kemudian Kurenai melihat cahaya kekuning-kuningan dari bawah dan samar-samar dilihatnya sosok tergeletak.

"Naruto!" instingnya keibuannya langsung tahu bahwa itu Putrinya. Kurenai meluncur kebawah menuju Naruto. Dipangkunya putri kesayangannya itu.

" Sayang, bangunlah... sayang ibu ada disini. " kurenai mengguncang-guncang lembut tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemah.

Air mata Kurenai mengalir karena mengetahui putrinya tidak bergerak maupun merespon panggilannya. Dilihatnya tangan kanan Naruto masih menggenggam apel emas yang telah tergigit. Kurenai dengan segera membopong tubuh Naruto dan terbang ke rumah. Sesampainya dirumah Kurenai segera menyalakan sebuah kipas besar dengan mantra untuk membuang semua udara darah pekat dari dalam rumah. Kurenai segera merendam Naruto di bath up kamar mandi dengan air. Lalu dia segera menuju dapur untuk memeras satu-satunya apel emas yang dibawa Naruto. Kurenai heran kenapa Naruto hanya membawa satu apel dari hutan. Padahal seharusnya dia paling tidak Naruto harus mengkonsumsi 5 apel emas pada kondisi seperti ini. Hanya sebentar saja Kurenai memeras sari apel emas didalam gelas kristal. Sekarang gelas itu berisi hanya beberapa sendok cairan kental seperti larutan emas. Kurenai segera menuju lamar mandi dan bersimpuh disamping putrinya yang masih memejamkan mata tak bergerak. Kurenai membuka mulut Naruto dan menyendokkan sesendok sari apel ke mulut Naruto. Berharap agar Naruto bisa menelan Satu-satunya obat yang ada.

Namun tidak berhasil. Naruto sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tenggorokannya untuk menelan sari apel emas. Kurenai mulai cemas, nafas Naruto mulai lemas. Tubuh Naruto tidak lagi sehangat biasanya, dan dirasakannya denyut jantung buah hatinya itu semakin melemah.

" Sayang bangunlah ibu mohon! Hiks..Hiks...Sayang, ibu ada disini. Ibu mohon bukalah matamu untuk ibu. Ibu tidak mau kehilanganmu sayang." Kurenai memeluk putrinya yang wajahnya sudah mulai memucat. Namun tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas yang tadi diletakkannya disamping bath up. Akhirnya sari apel itupun tumpah kedalam bath up tempat Naruto terendam. Airnya langsung berubah menjadi kuning keemasan cantik. Kurenai terkejut dan bingung tidak karuan menyadari hal itu. Satu-satunya obat untuk putrinya telah tumpah bercampur air rendaman yang kini menguning emas.

" Tidak! bagaimana ini! Sayang, ibu tidak mau kehilanganmu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus tetap hidup sayang. Bertahanlah demi ibu..Hiks..." Kurenai semakin erat memeluk putrinya itu. Air matanya membasahi kepala Naruto.

Tunggu! Kurenai tahu satu-satunya cara agar putrinya tetap hidup, "kau harus menjadi vampir agar kau bisa hidup lagi." Tiba-tiba Kurenai mendapat ide gila untuk menyelamatkan putrinya itu. Dia harus menjadikan Naruto vampir dengan menggigitnya, agar Naruto bisa hidup lagi. Ditatapnya putri kesayangannya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Taringnya sudah ditumbuhkannya dan dia bersiap untuk menggigit leher putrinya.

" Sayang maafkan ibu yang tidak becus menjagamu. Tapi ibu ingin kau tetap hidup." Diantara perasaan kalut kurenai berbisik mengucapkan maaf pada udara kosong dihadapannya.

"kakak… maafkan aku tidak mampu…" hati kurenai terasa tersayat, "…tapi aku tidak bisa…tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Naruto…"

_Bersiaplah untuk hidup yang baru sayang_..hiks.. setelah menarik nafas panjang Kurenai langsung mengarahkan taringnya ke leher Naruto. Tapi baru saja Taring Kurenai hampir menyentuh kulit leher Naruto. Kurenai langsung menariknya kembali.

" tidak! Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau tidak boleh menjadi vampir apapun yang terjadi. Aku telah berjanji pada orang tuamu bahwa aku akan membesarkanmu tetap sebagai manusia... Maafkan ibu Naruto sayang. Ibu hampir menyakitimu lebih lagi."

Kurenai lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan perlahan Naruto dalam bath up yang telah bercampur sari apel emas.

" Maafkan Ibu sayang. Tapi biarlah takdir yang menentukan jalanmu." Satu-satunya obat yang bisa membuat Naruto bertahan setiap pergantian matahari telah tercampur dengan air bath up.

Kurenai menenggelamkan Naruto perlahan. "Semoga itu bisa menyembuhkanmu dan membawamu kembali. Hiduplah jika kau harus hidup. Dan jika tidak maka...Hiks...Hiks..." Kurenai lalu duduk disamping bath up yang berisi tubuh putrinya, menunggu dan menunggu dalam kecemasan, berharap keajaiban akan datang.

Sementara itu di gubuk ditengah hutan, kabut darah yang telah sempurna menyelimuti udarapun masuk juga kedalam gubuk tersebut. Vampir itu merasakannya dan tersenyum kecil, dan menghirup dalam –dalam udara yang telah bercampur darah itu. Dia tidak mau melewatkan saat-saat berharga seperti ini. Hanya 2 kali dalam setahun dia bisa merasakan udara darah sesegar ini. Pekatnya kabut darah itupun langsung masuk meresap kedalam tubuhnya dan mengobatinya secara ajaib. Tiba-tiba cincinnya bersinar seolah bereaksi untuk terhadap tubuh pemiliknya. Vampir itu menggeliat pelan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kini tidak terlalu sakit. Lalu dia menyingkap jubah putih milik Naruto yang kini telah berwarna merah terkena kabut darah. Dia bangun dan meraba-raba karena matanya masih tertutup perban. Dia mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari alas tidurnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri tembok dan berharap menemukan pintu. Ah ini dia, Dia menemukan pintu dan membukanya . Wusshh...! angin darah pekat menerpanya, senyum dan semangatnya semakin bertambah. Dia pun duduk didepan pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya diselimuti dan basah oleh kabut darah. Organ-organ tubuhnya dirasakannya mulai pulih dan dicobanya membuka perban dikedua tangannya. Bubur Apel emas yang digunakan untuk mengobatinyapun terlepas dan kini berwarna hitam pekat. Lalu dia pelan-pelan membuka perban diwajah dan dimatanya. Dia lantas merentangkan tangannya seolah menyambut sesuatu. Yaa dia menunggu cahaya matahari baru yang membawa langit darah baru. Ditariknya nafas pelan-pelan mencoba apakah penciummannya telah pulih. Tapi dia akhirnya sadar bahwa tidak ada makhluk lain di tempat itu kecuali dia dan pohon-pohon hutan. Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama, cahaya mataharipun menerpa hutan dan tubuh vampir itu. Keajaibanpun terjadi, perlahan-lahan darah yang menempel ditubuh vampir itu lenyap menguap seiring menguapnya kabut darah disekelilingnya. Lalu tiba-tiba kulit vampir yang gosong itupun mengelupas. Dari balik kulitnya yang menelupas itu terlihat kulit baru yang putih dan bersinar. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti kulit barunya muncul dengan sempurna seiring terlepasnya kulit yang terluka. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah matanya yang hitam pekat kesemuanya, dan tak terlihat adanya pupil. Lalu dia mengusap –usap matanya dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang rontok dari kelopak matanya. Dan saat mata itu dibuka lagi terlihatlah mata sempurna seorang vampir yang sedang berubah merah menyala dengan tiga titik aneh berputar di kedua bola matanya. Lalu setelah beberapa kedipan bola matanya berubah menjadi hitam kembali. Semakin terang cahaya matahari bersinar proses pengelupasan kulit itu semakin cepat. Dia pun berdiri dan membersihkan sisa –sisa kulit gosong yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terkejut ketika melihat pegelangan tangan kirinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul tanda cekung berbentuk hati kecil di pergelangan tangannya.

" Aneh darimana tanda ini muncul? Hah memalukan sekali jika ada yang melihat tanda ini di tubuhku. "

Vampir itupun mengusap-usap wajahnya dan kini tampaklah wujud aslinya vampir tersebut. Tubuh bak pualam yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Wajah yang rupawan dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan hidung mancung bak elang. Mata gelap menyala-nyala, dengan rambut raven yang menjuntai sampai ke leher dan sedikit acak-acakan, tapi sedikitpun tak mengurai kesan keindahan dari pemiliknya. Ada semburat kesombongan terlihat di wajah tampannya. Dan lengkap sudah gambaran seorang pangeran.

Dialah Sasuke, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha. Pewaris dari klan Uchiha.

" hah seandainya aku tidak ketiduran kemarin, pasti hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Untung saja aku memakai cincin ini. Oiya, siapa ya wanita yang menolongku kemarin. Kenapa dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya, bahkan kuberitahu namakupun dia tidak mau. Ah, dasar aneh memang. Tapi aku berhutang budi pada wanita itu. " Sasuke diam berfikir sejenak dan, "Ah! Tentu saja!"

Sasuke segera masuk dan mengambil jubah yang masih berbercak darah dan keluar agar terkena sinar matahari dan bersih. Dia mengendus jubah itu perlahan-lahan dari semua bagian namun dia tidak mendapatkan bau apapun.

" Ah sial, pasti baunya telah lenyap karena terkena matahari putih kemarin. Dia bilang akan kembali besok. Yaa kurasa aku akan kembali lagi kesini besok untuk melihat penolongku." Lalu dia kembali kedalam untuk mengambil kausnya tapi ternyata kausnya telah robek dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Disamping kausnya dia melihat sebuah apel emas yang bersinar, dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu dipakainya jubah milik Naruto dan memasukan apel emas kedalam kantong jubah.

"Ah andai saja aku tidak kehilangan penciumanku kemarin, aku pasti bisa segera tau siapa wanita itu..Payah!. sebaiknya aku segera pulang ke penginapan saja."

Sekali menjejak tanah tubuhnya langsung melambung tinggi keangkasa, dan dengan kecepatan penuh dia melesat jauh menuju arah penginapan di desa sainiki yang hanya berjarak 5km dari desa hikuno tempat Naruto dan ibunya tinggal.

Seminggu sudah sejak peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Kondisi Naruto belum pulih benar sekarang. Dadanya masih suka terasa sakit jika dia kelelahan. Dia sudah bolos kuliah selama satu minggu gara-gara ibu tidak membolehkannya keluar rumah karena kondisinya yang masih sering pingsan. Tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan ibunya bahwa dia sudah kuat dan sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Ya walau harus bohong sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah. Naruto sebenarnya juga bosan harus terus terkurung dirumah terus seperti itu. Lagi pula udara juga sudah normal seperti biasanya. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa dia lewati untuk menuju kampus. Pada hari ini – setelah hari pergantian matahari – Naruto memakai jubah merah serta syal merah, tidak lupa aku memakai sarung tangan dengan motif dan warna yang sama serasinya, semua ini semata-mata agar Naruto tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan vampir. Dan Seperti biasanya Naruto ditemani tetangga sekaligus sahabat pertamanya sejak masih kecil, Sakura_. _

"Naru, kenapa kondisimu semakin melemah saja setelah pergantian hari matahari kemarin?" sangat terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura sangat mengkawatirkan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap jalanan lurus sambil berjalan santai.

"hampir satu bulan kau tidak keluar rumah. Bahkan ibumu melarang siapaun menemuimu dikamar. Sebenarnya kau sakit apa sih?"

" Kau sendiri sudah tau kan, sejak kecil aku ini memang lemah dan sering sakit. Kau juga tau diantara semua teman-teman kita, hanya aku saja yang cacat (tidak memiliki kemampuan terbang dan tidak bisa berubah sempurna pada saat bulan purnama seperti vampir pada umumnya) aneh dan berbeda dari kalian."

"Hssshh.. sudah jangan ungkit hal itu lagi. Kau tidak cacat! Dan satu-satunya keanehanmu hanyalah kau selalu menganggap dirimu cacat!.." wajah Sakura berubah kesal. Tapi Naruto tau itu semua karena Sakura peduli padanya.

" hanya karena kau tidak bisa terbang, itu tidak lantas membuatmu berbeda dengan kami Naru. Kami semua menerimamu, teman-teman dan semua masyarakat bisa menerimamu kan. Jadi kau jangan rendah diri seperti itu lagi..!"

Wah ternyata Sakura mengira sakit minder Naruto kambuh lagi..hehe.. naruto terkikik dalam hati " I..Iya aku tahu itu. Aku akan lebih percaya diri lagi mulai sekarang." Katanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berdosaku, hahaha...rasanya geli juga.

"Bagus itu! Dan aku sudah janji pada ibumu tadi akan menjagamu selama dikampus. Mengerti Naru!" sikapnya jadi seperti pengawal saja, naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menjadi geli dan tertawa cekikikan selama berjalan bersamanya, karena Sakura terus bergerak melayang bolak-balik dari kiri ke sebelah kanan kiri Naruto dan seterusnya. Entah sebenarnya dia melindungi naruto dari apa, naruto juga tidak tau.

Hari ini Naruto hanya ada jadwal 2 mata kuliah. Jadi jam satu siang Naruto sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Sakura keluar dari kelas. Biasanya Naruto akan memilih mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan selama menunggu sahabatnya. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berjalan menuju tempat faforitnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan lebih baik menunggu taman disamping kolam. Dia sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamanya nanti. Tadi sepertinya dikelas tidak ada sensei yang menanyakan kenapa dia tidak masuk selama 1 minggu. Beberapa sensei disini adalah tetangganya di desa. Jadi mereka secara tidak langsung pasti sudah tau kondisinya yang lemah sejak kecil, menurut mereka. Mereka sudah hapal sejak Naruto kecil, dia tidak pernah lepas dari jubah, syal, dan sarung tangan. Tampaknya Kurenai, ibu Naruto juga sudah menceritakan pada mereka bahwa Naruto menjadi vampir yang berbeda – lemah – karena kurenai mengalami kecelakaan waktu mengandung Naruto...hahaha Naruto sering tertawa sendiri jika teringat cerita itu. Lucu juga jika mengingat cerita karangan ibunya itu, sebuah cerita karangan yang dibuat untuk menutupi dan melindungi keberadaannya sebagai manusia, atau mungkin satu-satunya manusia di dunia vampire ini. Dan yang lebih lucunya lagi semua orang percaya saja pada cerita ibunya. Jadi selama ini Naruto tidak pernah punya masalah dalam bergaul dengan lingkungan vampir disekitarnya. Yaa….mungkin hanya beberapa kali saat dia masih anak-anak. Tapi itu juga mungkin karena tidak ada diantara vampir-vampir itu yang pernah bertemu manusia secara langsung. Mereka hanya mendengar cerita dari moyang-moyang ber abad-abad yang lalu mereka bahwa makhluk berjenis manusia itu pernah ada, jauh pada jaman dahulu kala. Dan kini telah punah. *serasa makhluk purba saja….hahaha…*

Tapi untuk pernyataan yang terakhir itu tampaknya salah. Buktinya Naruto bisa, Hehehe... tampaknya Naruto boleh sombong untuk yang satu ini. Dan sebenarnya naruto tidak benar-benar lemah. Kurenai memakaikannya pakaian seperti itu hanya sebagai kamuflase untuk menghindarkannya dari persentuhan kulit secara langsung dengan vampir-vampir disekitar Naruto, tentu saja ada pengecualian untuk Kurenai sendiri. Karena jika tidak, maka tentu saja vampire-vampir itu akan curiga jika tahu bahwa suhu tubuhnya ini berbeda dengan mereka. Naruto hangat dan mereka dingin.

Jujur saja Naruto sangat benci dengan pekerjaan menunggu, hal ini membuatnya jadi cepat mengantuk, terlebih karena kondisinya yang masih belum pulih benar. Jadi Naruto bersandar pada pohon ceri ungu yang cukup rindang dan dia meluruskan kedua kakinya. Syalnya dilingkarkan lebih rapat lagi untuk menutup sebagian mulut sampai hidung. Naruto menyedekapkan tangan sambil memeluk tas, dan lalu memejamkan mata. Tampaknya Sakura akan sangat lama keluar dari kelas mengingat dia mengambil 4 mata kuliah hari ini. Huff...Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan...Zzzz...

Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru pindah kekampus barunya tidak punya banyak kesulitan untuk menemukan teman baru. Dengan menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang pangeran tidak lantas membuatnya kehilangan pesona. Mengingat wajahnya serta kemampuan dan reputasinya yang dulu sempat menjadi bintang salah satu olahraga. Baru satu minggu namanya sudah tenar dan menyebar ke pelosok kampus dan kota dan desa. Banyak gadis-gadis yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendekatinya dengan cara apapun. Meskipun pada akhirnya ditolak dengan cara yang kasar. Sasuke memang paling tidak suka dengan para wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya itu. Baginya mereka sangat berisik dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Sebenarnya dia pindah ke kota ini adalah untuk bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari para fansnya. Tapi disini ternyata sama saja. Hanya saja disini tidak sebanyak dulu. Akhirnya dia memilih berteman dengan vampir laki-laki disekitarnya, yang sekaligus akan menjadi pelindungnya dari kejaran para vampir wanita itu dikampus. Bahkan kini dia menjadi pemimpin dari sebuah geng baru dikampus yang beranggotakan mahasiswa laki-laki yang menyebut diri mereka _Dark Knight_. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang selalu berpenampilan layaknya berandalan dengan semuanya rata-rata berwarna hitam. Mulai dari jaket yang berwarna dasar hitam dan bermotif seram seperti tengkorak atau semacamnya. Lalu celana panjang yang penuh sobekan dan tambalan serta aksesoris rantai yang menggantung. Serta kalung yang berliontin tulang. Lalu rambut gondrong yang di ikat sedikit dibelakang dengan poni yang menggantung sedikit menutupi mata. Namun justru itu yang menjadi trend setter disana saat ini. Hal itulah yang makin membuat para vampir wanita tergila-gila padanya. Dan akhirnya banyak para mahasiswa laki-laki yang mengikuti gaya Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesabaran karena lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan loker pribadinya penuh dengan surat-surat dari para wanita. Dan seperti biasanya tanpa membacanya, dia akan langung membuangnya ditempat sampah dan membakar surat-surat itu dengan sekali tiupan.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang mengganggunya, sudah hampir satu seminggu sejak hari pergantian matahari. Dia sudah bolak-balik ke hutan terlarang, berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan penolongnya. Sampai-sampai dia selalu meninggalkan surat di gubuk itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia kecewa karena penolongnya itu sepertinya tidak pernah kesana lagi karena surat-suratnya yang terlihat tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Yang kedua adalah itu Sasuke tidak melihat gadis hujan itu dirumahnya. Bahkan keluar ke beranda saja tidak. Sampai-sampai Sasuke pernah semalaman menunggui gadis itu dari seberang jalan hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya. Gadis itu terus berada di dalam benak sasuke sejak tiga hari pertama kedatangannya di kota ini. Dalam kebosanannya, Hari itu Sasuke berkeliling kota, hingga sampailah dia di desa hikuno. Namun sialnya tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya hingga membuat dia harus berteduh di bawah pohon di tepi jalan. Vampir tidak terlalu suka air dalam jumlah yang banyak. Karena itulah dalam sekejap jalanan yang tadinya ramai penuh orang berlalu lalang, mendadak langsung sepi. Setiap rumah langsung menutup pintu dan jendela. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah jendela di satu rumah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh mendadak terbuka. Dan seorang gadis dengan pakaian aneh langsung meloncat turun dari jendela lantai dua. Dalam derasnya hujan gadis itu meloncat-loncat kegirangan seolah menemukan mainan baru. Saat itulah Sasuke mencium sebuah aroma asing yang membuatnya ingin mendekat. Membiarkan hujan membasahinya, Sasuke semakin mendekati posisi gadis yang sedang berputar-putar dengan anggun di tengah jalan sambil tertawa gembira dan memejamkan mata. Tampak sekali gadis itu begitu menikmati hujan kali ini.

Sasuke terus mengawasi tanpa berkedip. Ada sebuah desiran aneh mengembus didalam tubuh Sasuke. Bukan karena tarian gadis itu, ataupun wajah gadis itu. Melainkan aroma tubuh gadis itu yang cukup membuat udara disekelilingnya berubah dan menariknya untuk semakin mendekat.

Selama berhari-hari Sosok gadis hujan itu telah berhasil menghantui pikirannya, bahkan memasuki mimpinya. Aroma gadis itu seolah candu yang membuatnya ketagihan. Sebuah kenyataan yang entah membuat sang pangeran senang ataupun jengkel, karena membuatnya harus menjadi penguntit yang setiap hari harus diam-diam dan mengawasi gadis itu dan rumahnya dari atas pohon di seberang jalan, hanya untuk dapat merasakan aroma gadis itu. Sungguh bukan kelakuan seorang pangeran.

Hingga akhirnya suatu hari Sasuke ketiduran di atas pohon saat hari pergantian matahari dan membuatnya hampir mati terbakar matahari putih, saat menunggu si gadis. Tapi ternyata gadis itu tidak keluar, dan Sasuke tidak juga kapok. Dan hari ini Sasuke bertekat untuk mencari tahu siapa sebernarnya gadis hujan yang dilihatnya itu, yang aromanya mampu menggangu konsentrasinya.

Jam pelajaran selesai Sasuke segera keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan rencananya itu.

"Sasuke mau kemana kau terburu-buru?" tanya Sai salah seorang anggota gengnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dingin dan berlalu tanpa mempedulikan.

"jangan lupa nanti malam kita ada latihan untuk pertandingan minggu depan yaa..kami tunggu..!" teriak Sai. Dan dari kejauhan Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat kebelakang. Sai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat itu. Yah memang begitulah sikap Sasuke didepan teman-temannya, Cuek dan tidak mau diatur. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sasuke tampak keren dan disegani teman-temannya. Oh…yang benar saja.

Dari balkon lantai 15 Sasuke menengok kebawah. Dia melihat sebuah kolam besar yang mengelilingi hampir separuh gedung itu. Dan gemericik karena hembusan angin. Disekeliling kolam itu dia melihat taman bunga yang indah dengan pohon-pohon ceri ungu yang gagah menjulang seolah ingin melindungi bunga-bunga itu. Angin berhembus menggoyangkan pohon dan membuat bunga-bunga seolah menari. Dan tiba-tiba.

"Aroma ini..." Sasuke menutup mata untuk menghirup aroma yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh penciumannya.

"Apa mungkin…dia disini..?" Sasuke menerawang sekeliling untuk mencari sumber bau itu. Tapi disitu sangat sepi dan tidak ada satupun vampir yang lewat. Lalu dia menengok kebawah dan matanya menelusuri sekitar kolam yang juga terlihat sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang bersandar dibawah pohon ceri ungu. Sasuke langsung meluncur kebawah untuk memastikan si pemilik sumber bau. Pelan- pelan dia belutut disamping si jubah merah yang kepalanya tertutup kerudung jubahnya yang sepertinya sangat lelap dan tidak menyadari kedatangan makhluk asing didekatnya.

"mungkinkah itu kau, gadis hujan? Aroma yang sama." Sasuke berbisik pelan sambil mengamati tidur gadis itu. Dia ingin melihat lebih wajah yang tertutup syal merah itu. Aroma tubuhnya semakin kuat dalam jarak sedekat ini.

" Memang kau…Kau damai sekali dalam tidurmu. Sepertinya kau terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah yaa. Tanpa beban. kau tahu, aku telah menunggumu lama sekali. Kau membuatku hampir gila. Kau yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa menggangguku seperti ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau memiliki aroma yang lain. Apa sebenarnya kekuatanmu? Kau vampir dari klan apa? " Sasuke pelan-pelan menarik syal yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

Naruto masih memejamkan mata sepertinya tak merasakan apapun. Cukup lama Sasuke berjongkok sambil mengamati wajah Naruto yang tergolong biasa saja. Dalam arti tak secantik vampir wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya selama ini. Bisa dibilang tidak menarik sama sekali. Tiga pasang garis wajah di pipi yang tipis dan tidak tajam. Tapi Sasuke merasakan ada pesona lain dari Naruto selain dari aroma tubuhnya pasti. Dia melihat sebuah kedamaian dari raut wajahnya yang sedang terlelap. Wajah itu berbeda, dia begitu… hidup.

Huahhh... Naruto menggeliat sambil menggerakkan tangannya keatas.

" Hai... "Sapa Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap bengong menatap Sasuke dan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Aaaaaaakkhhhh...! Plak!" Naruto sontak kaget berdiri mendadak, menepis tangan Sasuke dan berteriak histeris karena terkejut setengah mati dengan sosok pria berwajah asing yang kini berjongkok di depannya. Kakinya terseret beberapa langkah ke belakang, namun sialnya lagi tanpa sangaja kaki malah masuk ke dalam parit kecil di samping pohon tersebut. Naruto pun terhuyung jatuh ke tanah.

Gedubrakhh...!

Tubuhnya bergulung-gulung, kepalanya juga ikut terbentur tanah. Sial sekali dia hari ini. Namun Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit kembali, Matanya mulai kabur dan terasa panas hingga jadinya pandangannya nanar. Naruto mencoba kembali mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa.

Sasuke yang terbengong bengong melihat pemandangan lucu ini tertawa kecil dibalik wajah datarnya. Gadis ini lucu juga.

_Sial ! Siapa orang ini?! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini... _batin Naruto ketakutan.

dilihatnya tangan pemuda itu menghampirinya, Naruto merinding jadinya. Sepertinya Pemuda itu ingin menolongnya bangun Tapi tanpa sadar Naruto kembali menepis tangan itu dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku yang konyol sekali. Terlihat sekali dia mau menertawai Naruto. Saat dia mulai mendekat, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mendorong pria itu hingga ambruk dan segera berlari menjauh dari situ. Naruto sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan dia tidak diikuti. Tapi samar-samar Naruto melihat pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Hiiii… seram sekali tatapannya. Sial, siapa sih orang itu? Tiba-tiba saja berada didepanku. _

" Ha!"

Kyaa…! Naruto terlonjak ketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

" hahaha…. Naru begitu saja kaget." Dasar Sakura. Naruto masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal- sengal karena berlari tadi.

" Sial, kau mengagetkanku Sakura!."

"ada apa denganmu?"

"aku habis bertemu hantu."

"eh?"

" kalau aku pingsan bagaimana hayo.."

" Ah kau ini berlebihan sekali..hahaha"

" sudah ayo pulang." Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan pulang.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura banyak bicara sekali. Dia bercerita tanpa sempat Naruto menyela. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya itu. Yaa mau bagaimana lagi Sakura bicara ini itu yang tidak jelas.

" Kau tahu tidak naru, kampus kita kedatangan artis lho.."

"Heeh..masak." dengan malas Naruto menjawabnya.

" Bayangkan Naru, seorang Sasuke, artis sekaligus pemain bola terbang terkenal itu kuliah dikampus kita. Ohh…tidak bisa dipercaya. "

"Aahh iya.."

_Berlebihan sekali temanku yang satu ini._ Sepanjang jalan Sakura terus bercerita tentang mahasisiwa baru dari luar kota.

"Sakura, ingat kau sudah punya Sai."

" Ah, iya-iya... Tentu saja Sai-ku tetap yang terbaik. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke itu mengagumkan!" Naruto berharap dia segera sampai rumah dan tidur. Sejak tadi kepalanya semakin lama semakin sakit karena harus mendengarkan Sakura bicara.

_Aku ingin segera sampai rumah dan tidur._

" tenang saja Naru, Aku tidak akan menghianati Sai, tapi aku ngefans berat sama Sasuke. Apa lagi dia sekarang masuk tim bola terbang Sai." Wajahnya terlihat semangat sekali.

_Itu mengerikan sekali._

"Eh… untung sekali dong kalau begitu. Semoga tim Sai bisa menang yaa.." Bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah masalah. Naruto bersemangat sekali jika sudah masalah dukung mendukung tim Bola terbang teman-temannya. Tapi jika seorang bintang seperti yang Sakura bicarakan masuk ke dalam tim, itu berarti akan semakin banyak penonton- pendukung...Ah tidak-tidak bukan itu maksudnya... Naruto memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"kau baik-baik saja Naru?"

"Eh... yaa...tentu saja." Itu berarti Naruto tidak akan dapat lagi menumpang tidur di tempat latihan Sai, seperti biasanya.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah, Naruto tidak menemukan ibunya, pasti masih di toko.

"Ah, ibu masak apa yaa hari ini?" Naruto mencari-cari makanan di dapur.

"Aduh aku lapar sekali..wah ibu masak masakan kesukaanku." Sepiring penuh tumis jamur hutan yang super pedas, kesukaan Naruto. Dengan lahap Naruto menghabiskan semua jamur dimeja makan, sambil memikirkan setelah ini mau apa dia. Jika awalnya dia ingin segera tidur setelah sampai rumah, akan tetapi sepiring jamur hutan membuat staminanya bangkit kembali.

"Aah membosankan sekali kalau harus tidur-tiduran dirumah." Akhirnya Naruto putuskan untuk kerumah kakeknya. Naruto segera memakai perlengkapan perangnya..hehe maksudnya jubah bertopi, syal dan sarung tangan.

"Eh..dimana syalku?"Naruto celingukan sendiri saat tidak menemukan syal yang dipakainya saat dikampus tadi.

"perasaan aku tadi tidak ingat melepas syal waktu pulang. Ah! Sial... jangan-jangan jatuh ditaman tadi." Naruto menepuk keningnya.

"aduh gawat! Gawat! gawat! Ibu bisa marah kalau tahu syalku hilang. Duh! kenapa aku ceroboh sekali. Untung waktu jubah putihku hilang dihutan ibu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Eh sekarang Syalku malah hilang lagi."

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat pria ditaman itu lagi.

_orang itu membuatku takut._

"apa perasaanku saja atau dia memang berbeda? Auranya membuatku takut." Naruto bengong sambil menatap atap rumah.

"Aih! Mungkin karena aku baru bangun tidur." Naruto menggaruk garuk kepala.

.

.

"Kyang Kyang!" Naruto berlari menghamburkan pelukan pada unicorn kesayangannya.

Kyang kyang pun menyambut pelukan tuannya dengan mengusapkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto.

"Uh…aku rindu sekali padamu kyang!"

"Naruto! Lain kali jangan mengejutkan orang tua sepertiku." Seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari pintu lain di sisi kandang.

"kakek Senju!" Teriak Naruto sambil melompat dan memeluk sang kakek.

"Hati-hatilah saat memeluk pria tua ini bocah!" sang kakek langsung menjitak cucu kesayangannya.

"hehe..kakek…sedang apa kek?" Senju hanya tertawa dan member makan unicorn yang lain.

"aku sedang rindu pada kyang."

"yaa sudah bawa kyang-kyang kesayanganmu jalan-jalan sana. " kakek Senju sepertinya sedang sibuk jadi Naruto membawa kyang-kyang jalan-jalan dekat-dekat sini saja.

"Ahhhh…..Lebih tinggi lagi kyang-kyang! Ayo lebih cepat lagi! Ahahahaha…!"

Naruto memacu kyang-kyang terbang dilangit. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk bisa terbang. Hehe..tentu saja dengan naik unicorn. Setelah terbang cukup lama kyang-kyang Naruto biarkan merumput dipadang rumput. Sementara dia berbaring dirumput sambil menatap langit.

_Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. _

Tanpa Naruto sadari sepasang mata mengawasinya dari balik semak-semak. Mengikuti kemana gerak gerik si gadis melangkah.

.

.

" Sayang kau mau kado apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?"

"Ah, kenapa bisa lupa yaa." Tiga bulan lagi Naruto ulang tahun yang ke 18.

" Masih lama kan bu? tapi kenapa ibu sudah menanyakan hadiahnya?" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya bahu ibunya dengan manja, dari arah belakang.

"tidak usah bu, ibu ada didekatku saja aku sudah menjadi hadiah terin…dah dalam hidupku."Kurenai, ibu Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuknya nanti dikampus menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan hanya tersenyum sedih saat putrinya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ehm…" Kurenai buru-buru menghapus ekspresi sedihnya, lalu berbalik dan menyentuh pipi Naruto dan menatap mata dalam-dalam dengan tatapan jahil.

"apa kau sudah jatuh cinta?"

_Whatts! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!_ Naruto menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dan menatap ibunya meminta penjelasan.

"ibu, kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Kurenai menatap Naruto lebih dalam.

"bukankah dulu ibu melarangku untuk hal itu... apa ibu lupa jika aku adalah manusia." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"apa ibu terlalu mengekangmu sayang?" Naruto menggeleng perlahan, hatinya berkata ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ibunya.

"mulai sekarang, ibu tak akan pernah melarangmu untuk bergaul ataupun jatuh cinta pada siapapun." Naruto mencoba mencari sesuatu di balik tatapan sayu ibunya.

"apa yang terjadi bu?" kurenai memeluk Naruto erat-erat seolah takut kehilangan.

"tidak ada sayang, kau putri ibu. Selamanya kau adalah putriku." Mungkinkah..." seribu tanya bermunculan di benak Naruto.

"tapi bu, vampire dan manusia tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Jadi bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak berharap banyak. Aku tidak mau sakit pada akhirnya. Bukankah ibu sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku."

Kurenai mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga Naruto bisa melihat mata Ibunya yang selalu membuatnya tenang, dan Kurenai memeluknya lagi. Tubuhnya dingin seperti biasanya, tapi justru dari situlah Naruto merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

"Jika suatu saat kau menemukan pria yang kau sukai, ibu tak akan menghalangi apapun keputusanmu, selama itu yang terbaik bagimu."

"Ibu.."

"ya sayang?"

"Kapan aku bisa kembali kedunia manusia?" Kurenai menghela nafas dan melepas pelukannya. Matanya berubah sayu menatap Naruto.

"apa putri kecilku ini sudah siap? Dunia manusia bebeda jauh dengan dunia vampire sayang." Naruto diam menatap ibunya dengan tatapan serius.

"ibu tahu ibu pernah berjanji akan membawamu kembali kedunia manusia setelah kau dewasa."

"apa aku tidak cukup dewasa, bu?"

"Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang tampak sayang."

Apa maksudnya tidak semudah yang tampak? Jika dulu Kurenai bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk 2 dunia yang berbeda kenapa sekarang Naruto tidak.

"apa maksudnya bu? Apa semua yang kupelajari selama ini kurang? Aku sudah mempelajari semua dari buku-buku yang ibu bawa dari dunia manusia. Apa semua pengetahuan ini tidak cukup?" Kejar Naruto.

"ibu hanya membawa kunci, tapi tidak dengan pintunya." Jawab kurenai singkat sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

Ah, Naruto memang pernah mendengar itu, dulu. Tapi ibunya tidak pernah melanjukan cerita itu.

"memangnya dimana letak pintu itu bu? Apa kita tidak bisa kesana?"

Krincing..! suara bel terdengar dari luar rumah tampaknya menyelamatkan Kurenai dari pertanyaan Naruto yang akan segera memberondongnya. Ah sepertinya Sakura sudah datang.

"Ibu aku berangkat dulu yaa.." ah padahal Naruto masih ingin mendengar cerita ibunya. Kurenai mencium kening Naruto dan Naruto mencium tangan kanan ibunya dengan penuh cinta.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang.."

"daaah ibu.." ah Naruto melupakan sesuatu. " Ibu, hari ini aku akan pulang agak terlambat, aku mau menonton latihan bola terbang teman-teman."

"iya sayang, hati-hati yaa.." ibu mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan pagar.

"Sakura tolong jaga Naruto yaa.."kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum manis.

"eh..iya bibi. Beres. Naruto dalam pengawasanku bibi!" tawa Sakura penuh dengan rencana.

"Ishh... apa-apaan kau ini, Sakura. Mencurigakan." Naruto mulai berpikir jika dia ini adalah tahanan Sakura.

"bawa bekal lagi yaa?" Sakura merebut bungkusan Naruto yang belum sempat dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"apa menunya hari ini?"

"Ihh..apaan kau ini, sini kembalikan. kau sendiri bagaimana?" Naruto segera merebut bungkusan itu. Sakura tampak kecewa, tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya ini.

.

.

"Kya! Sai kereen!" Sakura berteriak-teriak didekat telinga Naruto, hingga Naruto harus menjauhkan kepalanya dari sahabatnya. Sesuai dugaan Naruto, Latihan bola terbang kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, karena adanya tambahan pemain baru dari luar kota bernama Sasuke. Tapi sedari tadi sosok yang dimaksud belum juga tampak ada dilapangan. Hingga membuat para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah para gadis menjadi sedikit kecewa. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang bersedia meninggalkan lapangan, karena berharap idola mereka akan segera datang. Naruto jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah yang begitu ditunggu- dan dipuja para gadis ini. Baru latihan saja sudah seramai ini, bagaimana saat pertandingan nanti?

"aku lelah, aku mau pulang." Teriak Naruto kepada Sakura. Dia harus mengeluarkan suara ekstra karena sedari tadi suaranya tertelan oleh riuh ramainya penonton.

"Apa?!" Sakura menghentikan aksi sorak sorainya dan duduk, menemani Naruto yang tampak pucat disampingnya.

"aku butuh udara, Kurasa." Naruto menutup mulutnya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan mual.

"Oh yaa ampun, Naru kau pucat sekali." Sakura segera mengikuti naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menerobos barisan penonton.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam begitu sampai di luar. Dia menjatuhkan lututnya ke rerumputan dan duduk sambil terengah-engah.

"minum ini.." Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air yang diambilnya dari tas Naruto.

"terimakasih…" Seperti orang yang benar-benar kehausan, Naruto langsung menegak habis isi botol itu.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat sambil menggosok-gosok wajahnya. Suasana didalam benar-benar cukup gila. Belum saja sosok Sasuke itu muncul, tapi suasana disana sudah heroic begitu. Lalu bagaimana jika dia benar-benar muncul.

"tempat itu pasti akan roboh jika pemain baru itu benar-benar muncul." Sakura tertawa ngakak mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau ini bisa saja."

Naruto menegang ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya dingin, seakan memperingatkan bahwa seseorang mendekat. Vampir? Tentu saja. Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sakura erat-erat.

"ada apa Naru?" Sakura melihat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba tampak menegang dan sedikit khawatir. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Naruto masih mengawasi sekitarnya.

"merasakan apa?" Oohh….Naruto lupa hanya dialah yang memiliki kemampuan merasakan aura.

"Ah…maksudku apa kau melihat seseorang yang aneh disekitar sini.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"yaa…yaaa…yaa… aku melihat banyak sekali orang lalu lalang didepan kita. Tapi satu-satunya yang sejak tadi bertingkah aneh adalah seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingku." Ooh sudahlah. Sakura tak akan paham maksud naruto.

"Ehehehe….. maaf-maaf…" cengir Naruto. Semakin lama aura aneh ini semakin mendekat. Dia bisa merasakan perubahan suasana di udara yang begitu kental.

_Apa-apaan ini? Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya._ Dan Naruto mengeratkan jubahnya, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti orang kedinginan.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

…

TBC

TO BE CONTINUED

….BERSAMBUNG CIINNN…

.

.

Yapp gimana menurut readers? Ini adalah fic pertama rie. Jadi tolong abaikan typo dan segala macam miss type didalamnya….by the way 'typo n miss type' itu artinya sama tooh?

So…. Please mind to review…..

Review readers semua adalah penyemangat rie untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya…

Thanks for reading….


End file.
